Reborn Aknew
by XaviersPalace
Summary: One, I was reborned into the Anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Two, I was the only child of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana and my new name was Sawada Yuuki. Three, I should have been born a male and being called Dame-Tsuna but instead I have taken the place of Sawada Tsuna. And lastly, I was most likely going to become the Vongola Demica and deal with Reborn and the Mafia.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, this is purely fan-fiction. I originally got the idea from The Reborn Sky by UmiNight Angel Neko. If there are parts in the story like thiers, it was not intentional what-so-ever. I hope you enjoy the story ^-^

**Summary:** One, I was reborned into the Anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Two, I was the only child of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana and my new name was Sawada Yuuki. Three, I should have been born a male and being called Dame-Tsuna but instead I have taken the place of Sawada Tsuna. And lastly, I was most likely going to become the Vongola Demica and deal with Reborn and the Mafia.

Well to some it all up….Fuck!

**Pairings:** Yuuki/?

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Will be cussing, violence, and sex later in story….much later….when they are older. ^-^

_Chapter 1: Target 1 - Reborn_

_"WATCH OUT"_

_"AHHHH! SOMEONE'S UNDER THE BUS!"_

_"SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULENCE!"_

_"OH MY GOD!"_

That's all of what I remember of my death. Now, it had been a pretty normal day for me; I was going to school like any other day. I was pretty much a rather ordinary girl by anyone's standards. I was just like any other Californian out there really. I was an eighteen year old girl who loved to not only watch anime and read manga, but loved to act like many of my favorite characters. I was a rather quiet person, but when I wanted to make a point clear to somebody, I did make myself heard. I loved to ride my bike to college every day and loved to drink black coffee with lollipop close by. I lived with my Uncle Stan, who was rarely at home, because my parents were traveling the world on another 'honeymoon.' I was an okay student, level headed, and was mostly had a serious-like personality. So to me, I had the perfect life, except it was pretty lonely sometimes, but I was okay with it.

So you may wondering why I died and why it is important?

It was because I was runned over a bus while I was riding my bike back home. So cliché right? I had been riding on the road near the sidewalk, listening to If I Die Young, when suddenly there was a screeching sound behind me. I stopped and looked over my shoulder to see what happened. And what I did see horrified me. It was a drunk driver who hit a school bus full of kids, coming right towards me. And the next thing I know, I feel weightless and die instantly on impact.

But what really freaked me out was what happened after my death.

* * *

When I came to, I was comfortable but no longer felt like I was floating in nothingness. If anything, I could tentatively touch the confines of my imprisonment and although the barriers were supple and soft, they were unyielding, no matter how hard I pushed. However, I very nearly suffered a heart attack when something from beyond my prison _pushed back_.

Desperate for some contact - and perhaps, a chance to escape my prison - I pounded at the walls with all my might but barely a minute later my head nearly lolled from exhaustion. Clearly, lack of exercise had taken its toll on myself.

Not long after, however, I succumbed to darkness as I was too exhausted to keep my eyes open.

When I came to consciousness the _second _time, I felt much less comfortable. There just didn't seem to be enough _space_. Already I had curved into himself as much as possible, but my cell seemed to have shrunk around myself while I was asleep.

At least my senses were somewhat clearer. Although the rhythmical thunder I had heard before was rather loud, I had habitualised to it and didn't even realize it was there anymore. _"Are those drums?" _I thought drowsily.

However, when I pressed my ear to the wall of my cell, I was certain that I could hear something else beyond the drums. Were those... people? Suddenly feeling claustrophobic and panicky _("Where the hell am I?")_ I once more began to pound on the walls of my cell.

It was difficult because I had barely enough space to move my arms around, let along get a good hit in. I wanted to scream and to shout but nothing more than a strangled gurgle escaped my lips.

Suddenly, the cell around myself cramped, and everything was _moving_ and was that _liquid _pouring over myself and where the hell had that come from and the drums were beating in a frenzied rhythm and I was _sure _that I was hearing screaming and what was that _pulling _feeling...?

When I reemerged into some bloody _light _for the first time in what must have been _years_, I could hardly breathe because something that resembled liquid mucus was clogging my mouth and sinuses. I was asphyxiating, _terrified _and cold, so I gave into my instincts and let out a blood-curdling screech.

At least, I had tried to do that. What came out as a spluttering little sneeze and a high-pitched whine, which was quickly smothered with something warm and fluffy that nonetheless felt coarse against my now sensitive skin.

My eyes, after spending what felt like _years _in complete darkness were unaccustomed to all the harsh light so I had scrunched them up as tightly as I could, but once something had more or less covered the fluorescent lights that were piercing my irises, I opened them tentatively, trying to make out my whereabouts and the people who had been torturing me so cruelly.

What I saw almost scared the crap out of me. My eyes opened to stare up at the familiar face of a Sawada Nana, a long haired Sawada Nana. Her bright brown eyes filled with endless joy as she smiled down on me, her husband's face, Sawada Iemitsu grinning down at me also.

" She's so beautiful! Just like her mama!"

'Mama!?' I practically screamed in my mind, the idea of me being two anime characters daughter confusing me to no end. What had happen, why was I a baby, why was Sawada Nana and her husband Iemitsu calling me their daughter, was I Tsuna's sister now, had I been reborn. All this ran through my mind as my new parents cooed over me.

"What should we name her?" Iemitsu cooed as he tickled under my chubby chin making me giggle slightly.

"Hmm, how about Yuuki?"

"Aw, I was thinking about Tsunami…" Iemitsu childishly pouted as Nana giggled. "But I guess Yuuki is a pretty cute name. What do you think Yuuki?" I only gurgled at this as the two new parents cooed once more towards me.

* * *

It was not for another week or two before I finally figured about my situation. One, I was reborned into the Anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Two, I was the only child of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana and my new name was Sawada Yuuki. Three, I should have been born a male and being called Dame-Tsuna but instead I have taken the place of Sawada Tsuna. And lastly, I was most likely going to become the Vongola Demica and deal with Reborn and the Mafia.

Well to some it all up….Fuck!


End file.
